1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radio antennas and, more specifically, to such antennas which rely upon the R.F. currents which flow around a region of low electrical conductance in a body of higher electrical conductance.
2. Prior Art
I have numerous patents on antennas which tap the large R.F. currents flowing in relatively massive bodies, such as car bodies. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,056 issued Jan. 16, 1977. While the antennas covered by these patents perform well, I have continued my research and development in an attempt to increase the signals taken from the conductive bodies, reduce directionality of those signals and minimize antenna installation costs.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a low-cost, high-performance conductive body antenna, particularly for use in automobiles.